A Very White Christmas
by Roxius
Summary: Rated for language and sexual themes later on. Several days before Christmas, Mizore and Kurumu must both sort out their feelings for one another...and learn to accept their own sexual orientations. Sorry, I ended it early because I couldn't stand it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire.

Please check out my Youtube AMVs! My name on that site is 'Hikasu3445'.

ANOTHER THING: PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE THE STORY AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO I CAN IMPROVE AND IT INFLUENCES ME TO ACTUALLY CONTINUE WRITING, BECAUSE WITHOUT REVIEWS, I FEEL LIKE NO ONE ENJOYS MY WORK AT ALL.

* * *

'Wow...it's going to be Christmas in five days...time sure goes fast...' Mizore thought, staring out the window, not even paying attention to the lesson being given in class. Small, white flakes of snow were slowly plummeting from the skies and covering the entire perimeter of the school grounds. December was always Mizore's favorite month, mainly due to the decrease in temperature; she didn't even require a lollipop in her mouth to keep herself from overheating.

Without warning, her view of the window was suddenly blocked by a pair of rather large breasts. Glancing up, she saw Kurumu staring back down at her with a little grin on her lips.

"...Uh, hello, Kurumu-chan," Mizore spoke without emotion, trying not to stare too long at Kurumu's bust. Ever since the events of the Flower Offering, Mizore had found herself feeling...mixed emotions for the succubi girl. Of course, she tried to ignore such odd feelings by continuing her stalking of Tsukune, but she had begun to lose interest in following him as of late.

"Class just ended a few minutes ago, and you didn't seem to realize, so I came over here to snap you out of whatever daydream about Tsukune you were having," Kurumu explained. Lately, she hadn't been as obsessed with the human boy as usual, either. Although she had no explanation for such a thing, she still sometimes recalled that kiss she shared with Mizore a while back.

'No, that kiss was only meant to calm her down and show her that a kiss is just a kiss, and nothing more...it had no sexual meaning behind it!'

Getting up from her desk, Mizore put her hands on her hips and replied, "I wasn't daydreaming about Tsukune!! For your information, Kurumu-chan, I haven't even stalked him even once for the last three days!"

Kurumu's eyes widened. "Really? That's weird; you're usually all over the poor guy,"

"The same goes for you, too..." Mizore pointed out.

"Meh, I've started losing interest in hassling him, too," Kurumu shrugged, "I guess I'm just learning to accept that he was meant to be with Moka, and not with me..."

Mizore was silent for a moment, thinking. "...And you're not upset? It doesn't bother you that you've lost the 'man of your dreams' to another woman?"

Kurumu stretched her arms over head as she thought this over. Eventually, she replied, "You know something, Mizore? Oddly enough...I'm perfectly fine with it. It's weird, you know? I wanted nothing more than for him to be my husband...but now I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders, y'know?"

"Yeah...it's funny, because, I sort of feel the same way..." Mizore nodded, chuckling to herself.

A pregnant silence befell between the two of them for a while. Mizore thought about it, and after a small inner battle with her fears of rejection, she took in a deep breath and decided to speak to Kurumu about the one thing that had been bothering her as of late.

"...Kurumu-chan?"

"Yes, Mizore-chan...?"

"Umm," Mizore began to play with a few locks of her hair nervously, "Do you...think that maybe we'll find love somewhere else then, if not in Tsukune...?"

"Yeah! Definitely!" Kurumu exclaimed.

"Well, what if...what if...we found that love...in each other?"

Kurumu blinked a few times, and rubbed her ear as if she didn't even hear the question. "What did you say...Mizore-chan?"

Her cheeks flushing deep red, Mizore mumbled, "What I'm trying to say, Kurumu-chan...ever since you KISSED me back at the Flower Offering Ceremony, I've...I've been having these feelings..."

"But...M-Mizore-chan...that was only to help you understand-"

"I know, I know, it's just...I know you didn't mean any real love besides the love you have for me as a friend...but...but it still affected me, okay? I...I can't stop thinking about you sometimes...like in the middle of the night, I'll wake up...and find myself wet, and I realize that it had happened when I was dreaming of you. So, you see, Kurumu-chan...I might...I just might...be falling in love with you..."

Kurumu placed both hands on her chest, and quickly grabbed a nearby chair to sit on so she wouldn't lost her balance from the shock. "Mizore...Mizore...why are you saying this...? What the hell...what the hell is wrong with you? Why did you tell me this?!"

Mizore smiled weakly. "There's nothing wrong with me. I told you because...I wanted you to know, Kurumu-chan..."

"Are you saying that you're a...a...A LESBIAN?!!" Kurumu shrieked, getting back to a stand. She had a look on her face of pure horror, as if she had just witnessed a brutal murder right before her very eyes.

Mizore shook her head. "No...no, I'm not...I'm just saying that...I might like you more than as a friend...I'm not saying that I actually do...I don't understand my own feelings right now!!"

"You're...you're a frickin' dyke, aren't you?!! I can't believe it!! I never would have guessed! You're really a lesbian!!!" Kurumu cried, stepping back and pointing at Mizore accusingly. This was what Mizore was afraid would happen if she spoke about her growing feelings for the succubi.

"KURUMU-CHAN, PLEASE CALM DOWN-" Mizore reached out to grab her, but Kurumu slapped her hand away.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU DISGUSTING FAG!!! DON'T...DON'T TOUCH ME!!!" Kurumu screamed, tears streaming from her eyes. She spun around on her heels and dashed out of the classroom as fast as she could, leaving Mizore standing there, alone and speechless.

'She called me...a disgusting fag...'

Shaking violently, Mizore pressed her palms against her face, and plopped down back in her chair. Soon, shimmering streams of salty tears were pouring out from the spaces between her fingers.

The snow continued to fall, covering the ground with a blanket of white beauty...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire.

Please check out my Youtube AMVs! My name on that site is 'Hikasu3445'.

ANOTHER THING: PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE THE STORY AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO I CAN IMPROVE AND IT INFLUENCES ME TO ACTUALLY CONTINUE WRITING, BECAUSE WITHOUT REVIEWS, I FEEL LIKE NO ONE ENJOYS MY WORK AT ALL.

* * *

The rest of the day passed without incident, yet Mizore hadn't come across Kurumu even once to explain that she was just 'kidding around'.

'Truthfully, I was completely serious, but if I tell her I was just kidding, and hadn't expected her to act like that, maybe I can still save our friendship...' Mizore figured.

The halls of the school had been fully decked out with all kinds of ornaments and decorations, filling the whole school with light. It wasn't that any of the monsters were actually Christians; it was just that seeing how so many humans found such enjoyment in the holiday, they decided that they shouldn't have to miss out on the fun, so that's why they celebrated Christmas.

'Just what does Christmas mean, anyway...?' Mizore wondered, shoving her hands in her pockets. However, whether she learned the answer to this question or not was of no importance to her.

'I HAVE TO FIND KURUMU-CHAN!!'

Since she couldn't locate Kurumu, Mizore headed to the Newspaper Club's meeting room in hopes that Tsukune and Moka would be there and might know where the succubi girl had gone. Or, better yet, she will find Kurumu herself waiting in there.

When she swung open the sliding door, Mizore only found Tsukune and Moka in the club room, chatting about something amongst themselves. It seemed they hadn't noticed her arrival.

"...So, you haven't seen Kurumu-chan, either?" Mizore overheard Tsukune say.

Moka shook her head, her long pink hair flapping gently back and forth. "...No, not at all since after last class...I'm getting worried about her..."

"YOU TWO DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS, EITHER?!" Mizore exclaimed, causing both Tsukune and Moka to jump in fright, not having realized the yuki onna girl was standing behind them.

"Oh...y-you're looking for her, too, Mizore-chan?" Tsukune asked.

Mizore nodded, and then she let out a disgruntled sigh. "Listen, you guys...there's something...really important I need to tell you two..."

--

A few minutes later...

"WHAAT?! YOU THINK YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH KURUMU-CHAN?!!"

Mizore's cheeks flushed bright red. "Y...Yes...that's exactly right..."

'Wow...' Tsukune thought, shivering, 'That's really...hot...'

"Are you really sure about this, Mizore-chan?!" Moka cried, a bit flushed herself, "I mean...you and Kurumu-chan? Seriously? Do you think it'll work...?"

Mizore shrugged and replied, "Truthfully, I don't even understand my own feelings right now. It's just...ever since she kissed me back then, I can't stop thinking about her...I like her alot..."

"Then you ARE in love with her!" Tsukune gasped.

"I SAID I WASN'T SURE YET, YOU IDIOT!!!" Mizore snapped, and she threw several rather sharp icicles at Tsukune's head, who was able to dodge them at the last second.

"Well, you should really talk to Kurumu-chan about this," Moka said, "Is that why you want to find her...?"

Mizore's expression fell, and she stared down at the floor in despair. "Actually...I already did tell her...and she completely freaked out on me..."

"Really?"

"She...she screamed at me...and...and she called me a disgusting fag...she hates me..." Mizore started to break down into sobs again as she recalled the horrific look on Kurumu's beautiful face. Wrapping her arms around her body as if in pain, Mizore continued to weep silently to herself.

"Aww...Mizore-chan...you poor thing..." Moka pulled Mizore into a hug, and let the yuki onna girl cry into her shoulder.

Unable to think of any comforting words, Tsukune glanced out the window. The snow had stopped falling.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire.

Please check out my Youtube AMVs! My name on that site is 'Hikasu3445'.

ANOTHER THING: PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE THE STORY AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO I CAN IMPROVE AND IT INFLUENCES ME TO ACTUALLY CONTINUE WRITING, BECAUSE WITHOUT REVIEWS, I FEEL LIKE NO ONE ENJOYS MY WORK AT ALL.

* * *

It took about 20 minutes before Mizore was finally able to stop crying. As she sat at the desk, Moka gently stroking her hair in a caring manner, Tsukune tapped his chin and said, "I think it would be best if we go and find Kurumu-chan and explain the whole situation to her, y'know?"

"We can't!! Now that she knows that I...that I love her...she'll never even want to be in the SAME ROOM as me ever again!!!" Mizore interjected.

"Well, we won't know if we don't even try!!" Tsukune exclaimed.

"WHY BOTHER TRYING WHEN YOU KNOW YOU'LL JUST END UP FAILING NO MATTER WHAT?!"

Tsukune was silent for a moment; his eyes fell. "...Mizore-chan, do you...really believe that?"

"What do you mean...?"

"What I mean is," Tsukune explained, "Is that do you really think that Kurumu is going to completely and totally reject you? Do you actually believe that?"

"Of course I do! I told you how she freaked out on me!" Mizore said, growing increasingly annoyed with whatever it was that Tsukune was trying to explain.

"Maybe...Kurumu is just afraid of accepting the fact that she loves you too," Tsukune suggested.

"I highly doubt that..."

"You never know. I've noticed her giving you second glances lately. I don't know alot of things, but I do know that you two definitely have a deep connection that goes further than either of you wish to admit! At this point, however, the only thing we can do for now is to find her, so let's go!!"

Impressed by Tsukune's sudden burst of energy and determination, Moka and Mizore followed him out into the hallway...

* * *

Hiding up in the gym rafters, Kurumu sat there with her knees up to her chest and her eyes red from crying. She had been up there since her conversation with Mizore.

'I can't believe it...Mizore...she just confessed her love for me, didn't she?!'

Reaching in between her cleavage, Kurumu pulled out her cellphone and quickly punched in a set of numbers. 'I need to...talk to someone about this...'

Holding the phone up to her ear, she said, "...Gin, are you there? Pick up!!"

After a moment, a mumble that resembled "Wassup?" came from the other line.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU IDIOT?!" Kurumu hissed.

"I was...sleepin'," grunted Gin's voice, "What are YOU doing? Undressin'...?"

"Stop being a damn pervert and listen to me!!" Kurumu snapped, "Today...Mizore-chan...I think she just confessed her love to me..."

Gin was silent for a moment. "...Fer shur?"

"What?"

"She did it? She finally came out of the closet?" Gin asked, his tone of voice growing excited.

"...'Finally'? What are you saying?" Kurumu gasped. She was becoming more and more confused with every passing minute.

"Well, it's no secret that Mizore has been becoming increasingly fond of you lately..."

"But...I never realized it myself at all!!"

"...Oh..."

Kurumu placed a hand on her chest and cried, "Gin, please...do you know what I should do? Normally, I wouldn't even bother asking you such things that require real intelligence to comprehend, but...I'm just so lost and confused right now..."

Gin thought about it. "Hmm...maybe you can try talking to her...?"

"No, I can't!! I freaked out earlier and called her a disgusting fag when she told me that she might be in love with me! I can't face her now, not after saying that!!"

"Well...whose fault is that, for saying such terrible things, in the first place?"

Kurumu sighed. "...It's my fault..."

"Exactly, so I suggest that you go and apologize!"

"...I guess so. The truth is, I didn't really mean to say all of those nasty insults, I just...became so scared that I would end up a lesbian, and the fact that she likes me only solidified my fate, and I grew afraid...I don't know if I can do it...I mean, I think I might like her too..."

"...Kurumu," Gin said in a serious tone, "What you plan to do with your life is your choice, and only you can make that choice. Now that I've told you that...good luck..." Then, he hung up.

'Argh...someone...anyone...tell me what I should do...!' Kurumu thought, clutching her head as if in pain.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire.

My next R+V fic will probably be Moka X Kurumu and/or Moka X Mizore.

Yeah, this chapter was kind of rushed, so please excuse it...

* * *

'Mizore...'

Kurumu stared up at the ceiling, lying on her back up in the gym rafters, and thought about how the yuki onna girl had confessed her feelings to her only an hour or so ago.

'Oh, Mizore...you're such a sweet girl...always so brave and daring...'

She bit her bottom lip, and her cheeks began to flush a deep red.

'What...what am I doing here, just sitting like this, when I want to...I want to...see her...'

As Kurumu was thinking these strange thoughts of hers, her hand slowly began to move towards her crotch.

'Mizore...so kind...so gentle...a little rash sometimes, but...oh, so nice...'

Her fingers slid underneath her skirt, and then it went past her panties.

'Ooh...aah...'

Kurumu let out a soft moan as she rubbed the inside of her clitoris, images of Mizore hot, sweaty and naked flashing through her mind.

'Uuh...M-Mizore...'

She knew what she was doing was wrong, but she couldn't stop herself at this point; she went deeper, and a feeling of ecstasy washed over her. She brought a finger to her mouth and bit on it, so deeply in fact that she drew blood. She just wanted to feel the pleasure.

'Mizore...Mizore...Mizoooore...'

She kept going at it until she finally came, and after breathing heavily for a few seconds, she wiped off the sticky substance onto her skirt with a look of sudden disgust on her face. She had just jerked off while thinking about the very girl she had freaked out on earlier.

"Oh...oh my god...why the hell did I just do that?!" Kurumu cried, burying her face in her knees once again.

Throwing her head back, she stared up at the ceiling and screamed, "WHY THE HELL DOES SHE HAVE TO BE SO ATTRACTIVE, DAMMIT?!!"

Suddenly, a voice from down below called, "...What the hell are you doing up there?!"

'Oh, crap...it's the gym teacher...'

* * *

"...Do you think she's still mad at me?" Mizore asked Moka as the two of them tried to stay close to Tsukune; he was so overenthusiastic about helping out his dear friends (and possibly seeing some lesbian romance) that he was more energetic than ever before.

"I doubt it. Kurumu was just afraid, that's all. I'm sure everything will work out between you two..." Moka replied, making a small 'V' sign with her fingers.

Mizore smiled sweetly. "Thank you...for saying that..."

* * *

"I already told you that I'm sorry!!" Kurumu exclaimed to the gym teacher, who was a tall young man with short brown hair and a grim look on his face.

"...What were you even doing up there anyway? You were supposed to be in class!!" the teacher snapped.

"I was having an emotional crisis! I needed to be alone for a while..."

"Oh? And what exactly is this 'emotional crisis' of yours?"

Kurumu blushed and looked down at her feet. "It's...a private matter..."

The gym teacher nodded. "...I see. Well, since it's almost Christmas and everything, I suppose I can let you go this time...I won't even tell the principal..."

Kurumu's face lit up. "Oh, thank you so much!! Really!!! I appreciate it!!"

The gym teacher grinned and replied, "Good, I'm glad...now...I need you to do something for me..."

Kurumu blinked a few times in confusion. "W...Wait, what?! Why do I-"

"Come on, it's only fair, right?" The gym teacher explained, "I mean, I'm going to let you get away with doing whatever up there in the gym rafters, so you should at least repay me in some way!! Don't ya think?"

Kurumu thought about it. "Well...it IS only fair, after all..."

"Exactly!! So...listen to my request..."

"Fine...what is it?"

"Well..." he leaned close and whispered something into her ear.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!!"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire.

I promise the next chapter will be serious romantic stuff, okay? Really...I mean it...Also, it'll be better-written next chapter, too...

ALSO, I REQUIRE REVIEWS TO TELL ME HOW I'M DOING AND HOW I CAN IMPROVE, AS WELL AS REVIEWS KEEP ME INFLUENCED TO ACTUALLY CONTINUE WRITING, BECAUSE THERE'S NO POINT IN WRITING IF NO ONE'S GOING TO COMMENT ON IT!

* * *

"NO WAY!!! YOU WANT TO...TOUCH MY BREASTS?!!" Kurumu cried.

"What? I don't see the problem here..." replied the gym teacher with a shrug.

"THAT'S SEXUAL HARASSMENT, YOU PEDOPHILE!!!"

"Hey, at least I'm not going to try and RAPE you or anything!! Geez!!!!"

Kurumu paused for a moment. "...You sure you won't??"

"OF COURSE NOT!! I'M NOT_ THAT_ DESPERATE!!!"

Kurumu let out a sigh and rubbed her temples in annoyance. 'This is SO embarrassing...'

"...So what's it gonna be? I mean, I heard those moans of yours from up there, and I think you called out someone's name at one point...heh heh..." the gym teacher chuckled.

"STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!!!"

"Then, let's get this over with!!"

"...Fine..."

Kurumu closed her eyes and thrust out her chest to make it seem larger, and a perverted smirk formed on the gym teacher's lips as he brought his hands down upon her...

"KURUMU-CHAN!!!"

Both Kurumu and the gym teacher were caught off guard when several icicle shards flew through the air and pierced into the gym teacher's forehead, knocking him unconscious in one fell swoop. Looking over to the doorway, Kurumu watched in silence as Tsukune, Moka and Mizore run towards her.

'M...Mizore...she saved me...even though I wasn't exactly in danger...' Kurumu thought, blushing.

"K-KURUMU-CHAN, ARE YOU OKAY?!!" Moka cried, pulling her succubi friend into a tight hug, "DID THAT CREEPY GYM TEACHER TOUCH YOU IN YOUR SPECIAL PLACE?!"

Tsukune kneeled down and looked over the unconscious gym teacher, and then said, "...I never would have suspected it...I'm really disappointed in you, sempai..."

Pushing herself out of Moka's grasp, Kurumu exclaimed, "Listen, you two, I'm perfectly fine!! He...he wasn't going to hurt me. He just wanted to touch my breasts..."

"...AND YOU WERE GOING TO LET HIM?!!"

"Well, he said...he wouldn't tell anyone about what he heard if I let him grope my breasts..."

"...What he heard?"

Kurumu glanced at Mizore, who was standing furthest away from her. The yuki onna girl was staring down at the ground, her cheeks flushed a deep red.

Walking over to her, Kurumu placed a hand on Mizore's shoulder, causing Mizore to look up and stare directly into Kurumu's beautiful violet eyes.

"K...Kurumu-chan..." Mizore breathed, tears swelling up in her eyes.

Kurumu smiled gently and whispered, "You and I...we need to talk...alone..."

Mizore nodded, and then looked to Tsukune and Moka, who immediately got the hint. Both of them wishing the two girls the best of luck, they quickly headed out of the gym, closing the doors behind them. A moment later, Tsukune ran back in, and dragged the gym teacher's body off with them.

Mizore smiled at Kurumu. "Kurumu-chan..."

Kurumu smiled at Mizore. "Mizore-chan..."

A powerful silence fell upon them, neither girl sure of what to say next.

--

Glancing out a window as he walked down the hallway, Gin noticed it had begun to snow again.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire.

Please check out my AMVs and 'Family Geass/Geass Guy' videos on Youtube, too! My name there is "Hikasu3445".

I think the reason I don't watch the anime is because, I can't really stand anime. I think it takes too long and gets boring at times, as well as fillers and other crap like that, so I'm more of a manga/novel person.

A/N: In the end, this story did not come out nearly as well as I had planned. Mainly because I had so many other fics to regularly update, too, so I'm going to bring this story to an end here. Sorry for all the disappointment, but I promise some point in time, I'll make a good Mizore X Kurumu oneshot and stuff.

I'll be working on Naoto X Rise of Persona 4 for a while, too...

* * *

Sitting up in the gym rafters, Kurumu and Mizore stared deeply into each other's eyes for what felt like hours, even though in actuality only a few minutes passed.

"So...we were going to talk about our feelings, I think?" Mizore finally spoke up.

Kurumu blinked a few times, and realized what she was doing. "Oh...oh, yes, that's right...I'm sorry...I, uh, got distracted for a moment there..."

Mizore smiled a bit.

"I've been...thinking alot about it," Kurumu explained, looking down at her own feet in shame of her actions "And the first thing I want to say...is that I'm sorry for calling you those terrible things earlier today...I was really overeacting back then...please forgive me..."

Mizore suddenly had a mischevious little idea. Leaning closely, she whispered, "I'll forgive you...if you kiss me..."

"W-What?! You mean...wait, what?!"

"I'll forgive you either way, I'm not mad, but...it'd be alot more fair if you give me just a little kiss..."

"M-Mizore, hold on!" Kurumu exclaimed, "About your feelings...for me...are you...actually serious about this? I mean...do you actually...LOVE me?!!"

Mizore tapped her chin. "Well, I've thought it over in my mind over and over, when we were looking for you...and I think...that I DO love you..."

"I knew it!!"

Kurumu was cut off when Mizore suddenly jumped her, and their lips slammed together.

"MAKE LOVE TO ME!!!" Mizore screamed, tearing at Kurumu's clothes like a madwoman.

Not wanting to disappoint anymore, Kurumu did exactly what was demanded of her.

They spent both Christmas Eve and Christmas together, and they shared another passionate kiss under the tree, as it glowed brightly in the darkness...

* * *

A/N: A half-assed, rushed ending is what you get, because I'm tired of working on this fic, but I didn't want to leave it unfinished. I promise I'll write something better at a later date, but not anytime soon. Please don't let this fic be how you judge my writing skills in general, I just couldn't handle working with so many multi-chapter fics at one time. Sorry...

PLEASE READ MY OTHER KURUMIZU FICS INSTEAD!!!


End file.
